amber skies
by Moonlit Avenue
Summary: elizabeth mathews is new to the supernatural world but danger finds her anyway.she finds a long lost family member but one problem, she is trying to kill her. will elizabeth survive with the help of friends? definately no twilight but i hope you like it
1. no way this is a dream

_Is this a dream? Why won't I wake up? What just happened to me? Where are Juliet and Isabella? What happened to Andrew? _

That is all that is going through my head right now. Just replaying like a broken record. As far as I knew I was knocked out by … here it comes one of my own family. It is actually my cousin who I have only known for 48 hours, 2 words for that girl CRAZY!!!! I don't know her but Leah has known me my whole life. She is planning on getting rid of me so I can't fulfill some prophecy thing. Unfortunately we go to the same school. Leah thinks she is the queen of willow river heights boarding school. In reality she is a brat who everyone hates. Our boarding school isn't like most schools though. For example I can control the elements. Yeah I know it sounds like a myth or something but … well, its true. And my sister Juliet can sense emotions in different people. It is really cool, because she can tell if you are lying and how you are feeling. My best friend Isabella can read minds, but only certain peoples. My life feels like an almost cheesy movie, but unfortunately its reality.

When I woke up my hands were behind my back in really old shackles that were connected to the floor by a chain. I was able to stand up but go no farther than that. I could feel the hot liquid which I knew was blood falling down my face right above my left eye. I could feel the bruise beginning to form on my left eye.

"Water come and wash away the blood I shed." I willed water to help me. As soon as I was done speaking I could feel the water washing down my face and the pain in my eye was almost gone completely. I looked around and saw that I was the only living thing in the warehouse besides a giant black and white husky.

"Hey buddy, hey how are you doing little guy?" I said trying to sooth the savage beast.

"grrrrrrr! Bark, bark, grrr."

"Ok maybe you're not a friendly doggy," I said sitting back down on the floor talking to my self.

"Of course he isn't friendly, Elizabeth do you really think I would leave you with a companion to help you through your hard times? I expected more of you." Leah said coming out of the shadows. Her face was in way worse shape than mine. After I kicked her in the face she used her power of telekinesis to hit me with a computer from the lab when I wasn't looking. Not the best power to be up against.

"Why do you do this to people? I bet that dog hates you like everybody else I know. If you haven't noticed he's growling at you too." I said laughing to myself as the dog barked at her further proving my point.

"People just don't know good looking when they see it," she said flipping her hair.

"Or they just know horrible when they see it," I said while I willed the wind to mess up her hair. Of course it did making me laugh out loud. Some how I knew I would regret those words.


	2. why am i always right?

And of course I was right. She turned sharply to look at me with her cold grey eyes.

"You're lucky, I'm not going to waste my mind power on you," Leah said while she was slowly walking up to me. Then she struck my face with all she could muster. I could feel a new trail of blood form under my eye and taste it in my mouth. The ring on her left hand was dripping with my blood.

"Too bad, you were such a pretty face." she said while stroking my cheek. I quickly moved out her reach and called on water again. I could feel the soothing feeling of the water washing away the blood and taking most of the pain with it. Then she started to walk back into the shadows.

"Where are you going? Running away? You are all talk and no action; you honestly haven't hurt me that much!" I yelled letting all my rage come out in one breath. But she kept walking, laughing her witch cackle saying something that sounded like "just wait".

"Elizabeth?" came the most perfect voice, the way I'd imagined Edward Cullen's voice [yeah I'm a big twilight fan, so sue me.] and then I understood what she was doing.

"Andrew, go, don't …." but before I could finish he was right next to me taking me into his arms.

"What has she done to you?" he asked in a strained whisper.

I could feel myself blush. I kept telling myself to concentrate but I couldn't help but to look at him and feel relieved. I looked at his perfect light brown hair and tan complexion and was breathless all over again.

"Drew she is going to hurt you." I said in a small voice.

Suddenly Andrew looked up and I followed his glare. There she was, Leah my so-called cousin coming out of the shadows with cinder blocks and other random stuff flying around her.

"Leave her alone." Andrew said in a defensive whisper. Even though she only smiled I knew she could hear him. Andrew ripped the chains off of my hands and pulled me behind him. He smiled and nodded his head. Then Juliet and Isabella came out of the shadows. I moved form behind Andrew and smiled wickedly at her.

"Do you really think you can take me?" Leah said sounding a little worried but angry at the same time.

"O please, don't under estimate us," Isabella said in her sweet innocent voice while pointing to her head. I knew she was probably reading her thoughts.

"We can do more than you think, and yes you should feel worried." Juliet said laughing silently to herself. Out of nowhere a cinder block came hurtling at me. Andrew quickly grabbed me into a hug and moved me to the other side of the room.

"Did you not think about if my sisters would come for me or not? Really Leah I'm not sure you know me so well." I replied teasing. "Fire please protect us in our time of need." as soon as I said that a flame appeared in between us and Leah. I sent a second wave and it just barely touched her skin.

"oww!" she screamed in agony. All the things floating around her fell. She sat silently thinking for about 5 seconds.

"I think that would be wise if you wish not to be harmed," Isabella said thoughtfully. And then Leah vanished.

"What just happened? I didn't think anyone could disappear like that," I said bewildered.

"It is an extension of her powers," Isabella said. I looked at her and made a confused face.

"I will explain later," she said. Everything that just happened played through my mind for 5 minutes, and then familiar hands grasped my face and made me look into his perfect light blue eyes.

"Are you ok Elizabeth?" he asked anxious now. He looked at my once ivory-tan complexion now red and purple, my golden blonde hair was covered in blood around my face and my blue green eyes were most likely wary. I stared into his sapphire eyes and said,

"I guess, considering what I've been through. But my face does kind of hurt." I said touching all of my scratches. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him and barely touched my cheek careful enough not to hurt me. I looked at Isabella and Juliet; they were looking at me with teasing expressions on their faces. I stuck my tongue out and closed my eyes holding on to that one perfect moment.


End file.
